1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to quality tests for electronic devices, and particularly to a direct current (DC) circuit testing device for electronic devices and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal computers (PCs), require their direct current (DC) circuit(s) to be tested. In a DC circuit quality test, each electronic device is electrically connected to a testing device (e.g., a multimeter or an oscilloscope) for measurement of their relevant parameters (e.g., working current, voltages, resistances etc.) of the electronic device, and is electrically connected to and disconnected from a DC power supply. When the tested electronic device is electrically connected to and disconnected from the DC power supply, the testing device measures relevant parameters, and determines whether the electronic device can work and shut down normally.
In most tests, the electronic device under test must be manually connected and disconnected from a power supply. With a large number of electronic devices for testing, an inordinate amount of time is spent in manually connecting and disconnecting these electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.